The Kingdom Of Seddie
by the-silence-sings
Summary: In Medieval Times, Sam is a knight, Freddie just happens to be her squire...


**This was originally written for a history assignment in which we had to be a knight. My character's name was Viviane . So I changed the names and, added and changed couple of sentences, AND TA-DA! A Seddie fic was born…**  
**This is my BIG comeback, so enjoy!**

* * *

"Lady Puckett, it's time to get up…"

I opened my ice-blue eyes, only to be blinded by the light shining through my large window.  
I yawned and turned sideways to see the face of the voice and groaned.

"Give me a couple more minutes, Freddork…"  
"But my Lady, I was told to send you to the king, he requires your services…" The servant peered down at me.  
"And when were you given this instruction?"  
"Twenty minutes ago…"  
"And what is the time?"  
"Twenty past nine, my lady…"  
"And now finally when did the king need me?"  
"At half past nine…" He muttered.

I threw the covers off my body and jumped out of bed, my curly golden hair falling crazily around my face.  
I glared at the boy that stood before me, "Are you insane? Get out, get out NOW!"

Freddie flinched at my outburst and ran out of the room whimpering slightly, slamming the door behind him.  
I growled and grabbed a simple sapphire long-sleeve dress; I threw off my bed clothes, and pulled the dress over my head.  
I ran hysterically around the room searching for my blue slippers, combing my fingers through my hair and flattening it while I was doing so.  
I exhaled sharply as I found them, slipped them onto my feet and took a quick glance at the mirror on my vanity and flashed my reflection a smile.

I then ran out the door, closing it behind me with a crash. I sprinted down the hallway calling for Freddie and I found him standing patiently in front of the throne room doors. He smiled at me sighing and I turned around motioning to the strings that needed to be tied on my back. Freddie tied the strings into a bow swiftly then opened the door just as I put a smile on my face.

"Your highness…" I spoke airily, exhausted from all the running.  
"Aahh, Samantha we were waiting for you…" The king looked up at me.  
"Sorry, I had a slight delay," I glared at Freddie who smiled sheepishly, "But that crisis has been resolved… And Sire, It's Sam…

Spencer's eyebrows furrowed and motioned for me to sit down. I found an empty chair and he started talking.  
"We were attacked early this morning by an unfamiliar group of people, the crowd was small enough for us to fight them off, but I'm afraid they have stolen from us, injured a few villagers and declared war on us." This struck up a commotion in the room.  
"But Sire," one of the knights, Adam, spoke, "We just ended our past wars, now they establish another?"  
"I'm sorry, but we have no other choice! Now all I ask of you is to be prepared. Start packing and I will have a servant come around to your rooms and inform you of our leaving time… And if you don't come in time, we shall leave you behind!" Spencer laughed awkwardly then frowned when we didn't respond and stood up and left, leaving us knights alone, in the throne room.

"Come on Fredward, let us leave, we must prepare for the fight…" I pushed the chair in and heard a few of the men snigger.  
I forced a smile at them and batted my eyelashes, "Do you want me to rip off your arms and shove them down your throats?"  
They all shook their heads, a hint of fear in their eyes and I walked out the door, a laughing Freddie following behind me.

I asked Freddie to go fetch my plate armour while I slipped into my padded undergarments; I packed a couple of dresses and other items into a chest that I was bringing along with me as I waited for Freddo to return with my armour. I sat around for a while until I heard a faint knock on the door.  
I jumped up from my bed and pulled open the door, to find a clutter of Metal.

"Alright, I'm going to let you in because I'm guessing under all that armour is Frednub!"  
The figure snorted and walked in, following behind me.

He placed the armour and mail onto my bed, and I grabbed the mail.  
Freddie wrapped the chain mail around my legs whilst I covered my torso and arms. As he slipped my plate leg armour on, I positioned my gorget around my neck. After that the nub assisted with adjusting my breast plate and back plate into position.  
As Freddie was about to place chain mail on my head, along with my helmet I shoved him slightly, explaining we could do that later.

"Are you packed?" I asked him.  
"Wait, you're letting me come along?"  
"Well you are my squire; after all, right?" I rolled my eyes.  
He smiled proudly and rushed out the door just as a servant came in and alerted me of our departure.

I grabbed my chest from the marble floor and shut the door behind me, making sure to leave a note to Freddie about meeting me in the stables.  
As I made my way down to the stables, I smiled at the servants, maids and squires walking past me.

"Why, hello there, Samantha…" I groaned and rolled my eyes ignoring the man talking to me.  
"Why won't you talk to me? Afraid that you go weak in the knees or- WHOA!" I heard a clattering noise and then the sound of a whisper, "Sorry Sir Griffin…"  
"Come along, Freddork," I said to the whisper, "We must be going to Skye now…"  
As the dork fell in step next to me, we rounded a corner, leading down to a stairway, which ended to the stables.  
When we got there, Freddie saddled my horse, Hamm and tied my luggage to the saddle and as I hopped onto the horse, Fredward walked out on his horse, Misterie.

Show off…

The king led us all out, on our horses and we had been travelling for quite a while now, when it had suddenly become deathly quiet.  
We all had swords nothing less or more, maybe a few short axes and each squire had a dagger.  
I watched our surroundings curiously and slowly reached down into my saddle bag and pulled out a rock, just a little bit larger than the size of my palm. I then tossed the rock up into the air and it was hit by a small dagger.

"We're surrounded!" I yelled.

Our attackers were visible now, coming out of their hiding spots yelling with their swords above their heads.  
I jumped off Hamm and threw his reins over to Freddie yelling for him to hide as I pulled out my sword.  
Grunting, I stabbed one of our opponents with my sword in his gut. I didn't really mean to kill him, but it happened anyway. I blocked one of the men's attacks with my sword, and while he was recovering I pulled his helmet off and struck him with my sword across the face. A man tried swinging his sword at me but I dodged every swing and the guy ended up badly injuring at least seven of his own men.

My eyes searched for Freddie who was safely hiding behind a huge rock with both Misterie and Hamm. I soon found Spencer who had at least ten men lying dead or injured at his feet. Most of the other knights were victorious too, while the not-so-successful ones were being treated by their squires.

"Why hello there, Girlie…" I heard a man behind me snigger.  
"Girlie? I'm ten times more the man you'll ever be!" I jeered as I quickly turned around and struck him below his knees; it caught him off guard and I closed my eyes as I stabbed the sword through his chest.

Suddenly I was thrown onto the ground by the biggest man I had ever seen in my whole life.  
"Stupid, pathetic girl; the battlefield is no place for a little lady like you…" He sneered.  
I heard a yell and Spencer came to my rescue swinging his sword at the monster yelling something about the revenge of the "Beavecoon".  
I winced as I got up, realizing that shove had given me a couple of bruises. With a final grunt, Spencer stabbed the man, who had left me with bruises (idiot…), right through the heart. He pulled his sword out of the dead man's chest, it made a squelching noise, kind of like when you jump into mud.  
Then for some reason King Spencer drew a smiley face in the dirt and smiled as he admired his "art work".

I looked around amazed at the scene that lay before me.  
I smiled and raised my sword in victory, the others joined me but then I abruptly felt the life being drained out of me.

"SAM!" I heard Freddie shout.  
I coughed and felt myself being hoisted up onto a horse.  
"You're going to make it, Sammie. I promise…" I heard somebody whisper.  
Then the blurry world stopped spinning, instead it all went black...

I felt my eyes slowly flutter open, only for me to shut them tightly again try to stop the bright, blinding world from spinning.

"Lady Samantha! Are you awake?" I heard a gentle familiar feminine voice say.  
With my eyes still closed, I tried to sit up, just to collapse back down again and feel like a million pieces of armour was thrown onto my body.

"Sammie, you have to open your eyes..." Freddie whispered in my ear. It just made me notice the unmistaken throbbing of my pounding head.  
"Sam..." He warned, "We shall throw water from the lake on you..."  
I inhaled sharply and opened my eyes, "You wouldn't!"  
"You're right," Freddork's face hovered over mine, his smile teasing, "And now we don't have to!"  
I narrowed my eyebrows and growled at him, as I tried to sit up once again, but this time the dork assisted me.

"Carly, a little help here!"

My eyes lit up and a smile took over my face, "Carly's here? Where?"

Princess Carlotta "Carly" Shay-Gibson was my best friend and practically my sister before she was moved to another kingdom because of her betrothed; I tried to keep in contact, but that proved to be extremely difficult.

"Sam!" I heard the same feminine voice from earlier squeal and thick, ruby-covered arms embraced me.  
I winced and gasped sharply due to the pain in my stomach.

"Oops! I'm sorry, I forgot about your... minor... injury..." She whispered.  
"MINOR? I feel like a herd of horses ran over me!"  
"Actually it was a fine crafted sword that was stabbed into your guts..." Freddie pointed out.  
"How. Did. This. Happen?" I grumbled and hugged my torso protectively.  
"Well, you know that barbarian that was like a giant and he shoved you onto the ground?" He asked me and I nodded.  
"He kind of stabbed you..." I just stared at him.  
"So Spencer slaughtered him, while I carried you to Hamm and Misterie, then we all rode back to the kingdom; where we found Carly waiting to meet you." He sighed, "Next Carly and I took you up to your room and we've been healing you ever since..."  
The room was silent for a while, soon I broke the tension, "We won, right?"  
Carly laughed and Freddie just smiled and nodded.  
"I must be going, my husband, Charles, is expecting me. But I will be back, Sammie!"  
Charles? Oh, wait; that's Gibby's real name…

The princess kissed me on the cheek and walked out the door gracefully, closing the door quietly behind her.  
I smiled to myself until I realized what Carly just did; she left me alone with Fredhead.  
An uncomfortable silence engulfed the room.  
Until I grabbed Frednerd's wrist and pulled him up until he was face-to-face with me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. I could tell he was confused but he hugged back anyway.  
When I finally released him from my death grip, he stared at me curiously,

"What was that for?"  
"For saving my life, you healed me, you know enough not to die... Thanks."  
"I am your squire, I was just doing what any squire would do..."  
"Well, thanks anyway, nub, and don't you ever dare try to hold this against me, I may be a girl, which means I am allowed to show some care and affection, but I am still a knight..." I smirked as I punched him lightly on the shoulder.  
"Yes, a knight and perhaps one of the best..."

Still holding my arms, he gazed at my eyes then my lips. My eyes fluttered shut as he leaned in and pressed his lips softly against mine.  
When we parted, he rested his forehead against my own.

Eyes still closed, I whispered breathlessly to Freddie, "You _know_ we can't be together, nub…"  
"Give love a chance, Sammie, give _us_ a chance…"  
"You have no idea how cheesy that was, Fredley." The only response I got was a chuckle before he captured my lips once more.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
